


DETERMINATION of the ones who FELL UNDERground

by Rosi345



Category: Undertale
Genre: Human! Underfell bros, I have to do this on mobile don't judge me, Multi, also they actually get along, in the sibling way of getting along, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, the bros are a bit protective of the gender neutral children, writing quality might fluctuate between chapters, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi345/pseuds/Rosi345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally when a child with red eyes is born they're sacrificed by the time they are ten. </p><p>But Chara evaded capture for two years-- Sans and Papyrus's dad went in their place-- Frisk has no family, no one wants to deal with them-- and this particular set of sacrifices are very strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DETERMINATION of the ones who FELL UNDERground

When I was first born an old man died.  
People told me that man died for me and my brothers survival, so we could live just a bit longer.

Heh, 

Stupid right?

We could only live to our twenties, and even then it's not as though we have much to live for.

But of course my bratty brother refused to think that way, training up to defend our village with the other volunteers. The guards training these volunteers were especially hard on my brother, but he refused to give up. So the guards trained him. And when the bonehead would get home he'd put me through the training drills-- something about how he didn't want his sick, dumb, brother dying on him if someone wants to shorten our extra years. And yeah I could see what he was thinking but...

 

SANS:

The shackles were too tight. 

It hurt, but I didn't say a word. My brother was next to me, eyes that match my own downcast and blank. I leaned against the bonehead's hip. standing was starting to ache, I was getting used to it. My brother offered his shackled hands, I took them-- still leaning against him. "Get!" One of the guards was shoving the other two sacrifices, apparently the poor shmucks were too slow. But... those were the kids. My eyes narrowed-- "I said move!" The guard shoved Frisk-- sweet little never'd harm a flower Frisk-- to the ground, the thin little piss pot, Chara hissed and tried to bite the asshole. I wanted to bite that son of a dick to.(And NOT in the kinky way weirdos.) The guard hit them. Hard. I could see the bruises forming. I just couldn't sit there any more. I could feel my eyes burning. "HEY!" He didn't know how l got over there so fast, and neither did I. "Don'tcha think ya got something better to do than hitting kids? Like your JOB? I wonder what your boss will think if the sacrifices are any more late than they are?" I grinned at the idiots face. As the fuckhead stomped away grumbling about 'red eyed freaks' and 'gonna have fun pushing them all down a mountain' I turned to Chara. "Thanks Sans." They grumbled as Frisk grinned. "Hehe, freaks should stick together, right?" The little one leaned against me slightly then started up towards my bro. "Hey..." I turned towards the string bean. We actually used to hang out together when they were younger too young to be on their own anyway. I remembered teaching them how to pickpocket. "Um--" they blushed a bit. And... more leaning! Well it's not like they can hug me, but... still. So me and the living tomato walked toward the hole we were all about to die in. (We lined up)  
Geez that was morbid yeah?  
(The fuckhead read off the rights of the dead.)  
But.... no real choice right? (He connected our shackles-- grinning.)  
We are all about to die, right?  
(He pushed my poor tired bro--)  
So Why did I feel like I'd thought that before?  
(And)

We  
All  
Fell  
Down.


End file.
